Incontrolable
by Unplugged
Summary: Sailor Star Fighter se ve envuelta en varios problemas cuando Seiya toma el control. Quizá, Serena sea la solución.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon no me pertenece. ¡Qué desgracia!

* * *

 **Incontrolable**

 _by Unplugged_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Fighter abrió los ojos bruscamente, incorporándose con rapidez sobre sus antebrazos. Ahogó un gemido lastimero en su garganta y pasó una mano por su frente, descubriendo allí que las gotas de sudor inundaban su piel.

Se tapó el rostro en un gesto desesperado, sofocando un grito frustrado que escapaba por sus labios. Estaba harta. Por sexta noche consecutiva, recuerdos dorados habían invadido sus sueños, mezclados con un profundo azul, el mismo de los ojos de Serena.

Llevó su mano derecha de su cara hasta su pelo, acariciando su piel en el trayecto, en un intento vano de tranquilizarse a sí misma. Resopló indignada y se corrigió mentalmente: " _a sí mismo_ ".

Con plena conciencia de lo que sucedía, pero aún así temerosa, levantó de manera pausada las sábanas de seda que cubrían su cuerpo. Ahora sí, el gemido, mucho más grave, escapó de sus labios en toda su plenitud y la frustración se adueñó una vez más de su mente, los reproches hacia sí misma atravesaban su pensamiento de manera acelerada, inconexa, desordenada. No entendía, no comprendía porqué estaba pasándole esto a su cuerpo.

Entre sus piernas, que ahora habían adquirido mayor musculatura y una suave capa de vellos, lo saludaba su masculinidad erguida, como respuesta a las imágenes que había estado proyectando su inconsciente durante las horas de sueño: Serena bailando, Serena comiendo, Serena en traje de baño, Serena en uniforme, Serena llorando, Serena desnuda, Serena besándolo, Serena gimiendo, Serena, Serena, Serena...

Ante el mero rememoro, una pulso de electricidad lo recorrió entero, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta terminar en su miembro. Furioso, tomó un almohadón y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones contra él, mordiendo un poco la funda. No quería hacer esto de nuevo, no por sexta vez consecutiva. Sentía que estaba profanando el recuerdo de la diosa de la Luna, pero no existía otra solución. Al comienzo, meses después de haber regresado a Kinmoku, dejar pasar el tiempo funcionaba, luego empezó a necesitar las duchas frías y hacia el final, esta era la única opción que parecía valedera para poder regresar a su estado natural.

Resignado ante los hechos, empezó a acariciarse lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba el nombre de aquella muchachita que aún enloquecía a su contraparte masculina y, en honor a la verdad, intrigaba demasiado a Figther. Ante sus párpados cerrados; los labios rosados entreabiertos, la piel tersa, las manos delicadas, las piernas kilométricas, pero ante todo, los ojos profundos que lo miraban solo a él.

Aumentando el ritmo y la presión ejercida, mordió el dorso de su otra mano en un intento de contenerse. " _Mía, mía, mía_ ", la pequeña palma blanca envolviendo su miembro, la mirada inocente, el pecho subiendo y bajando enloquecido, la imaginación lo desbordaba y lo llevaba a lugares que resultaban accesibles solo cuando el recuerdo de Serena se hacía lugar en su memoria.

Con pesar, limpió sus mano pegajosa contra las sábanas de manera descuidada. Desde que el problema empezó, había tenido que hacerse cargo de su propia lavandería, lo que le ocasionaba miradas indiscretas de sus hermanas. Prefería morir antes de contarles la verdad. Más tranquilo y ya sin la cuestión erecta entre sus piernas, aunque con la moralidad por el piso, volvió a transformarse en Fighter.

Pero nada pasó.

* * *

Bien, este es el longfic que había comentado. Espero que les guste y me apoyen en el proyectito. Antes que nada, soy muy vaga para actualizar, pero pienso terminarla. Paciencia, por favor. Por el momento, la idea son capítulos cortos y actualizarlos una vez por semana, si es que hay lectores interesados.

Ahora, sobre la historia. ¡Pobre Fighter! Seiya no la deja volver. Ya más adelante entrarán en escena Serena, las chicas, y sí, también Darien. Pero no se preocupen, este es un completo y total SerenaxSeiya.

Saludos y besitos.

 **Unplugged.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Incontrolable**

 _by Unplugged_

* * *

—¿Qué está pasando? —autoritaria como siempre, Maker impuso su voz sobre el tumulto generado delante de la habitación de Fighter.

Sirvientas del palacio habían intentando ingresar a realizar sus labores durante la mañana, pero la sailor les había pedido que se retirasen y volviesen más tarde. Hacia el final de la mediamañana, eran seis las mujeres que cotilleaban a una distancia prudente sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo dentro del recinto. Healer, enojada por ser plantada en el entrenamiento especial, se apareció por allí para buscar a su hermana, pero tampoco le fue permitido entrar.

—¡Maker! Lleva cuatro horas encerrada ahí, según dicen las muchachas, —indicó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las mucamas —¡tienes que hacer algo!

Maker frunció el ceño. No era extraño que Fighter faltase a sus obligaciones de vez en cuando, pero siempre se presentaba e inventaba alguna excusa. ¡Cuatro horas! Eso era muchísimo para una personalidad inquieta como la de ella. Healer podía pasar horas y horas haciendo nada y, de hecho, ella misma podía estar así si tenía un buen libro entre las manos. Pero no Fighter. Aún con los gestos endurecidos, se hizo lugar entre la pequeña muchedumbre y golpeó la puerta con firmeza.

—Fighter.

Nada.

—Fighter.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Figther, abre la puerta en este mismo instante.

Maker estaba indignada. ¡Estaba siendo ignorada! Ni siquiera una excusa, un mínimo sonido de estar siendo escuchada al otro lado.

—Voy a entrar, te guste o no. Y lo voy a hacer en este mismo momen...

Un sonido en el interior del cuarto la hizo detenerse en medio de su oración. Pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia la puerta lograron escucharse. _Bien_ , se dijo, Figther abriría la puerta y podría saber de una buena vez lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero todo se mantuvo igual y ninguna puerta se abrió.

—Muy bien, esto es ridículo. Todas aléjense. —Healer, cansada del drama inútil, sacó su arma de la parte de atrás de su short, mientras la hermana mayor incitaba a todas las mucamas chismosas a retirarse y seguir con sus labores —¡Infierno estelar de He...!

—¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Healer, no lo hagas! —exclamó una voz ronca, grave, masculina. Una voz que nadie escuchaba hace bastante tiempo. Maker abrió los ojos perturbada, en lo que Healer prosiguió con su ataque desmedido ante la caoba oscura.

—...aler!

Cuando la puerta finalmente cayó, ya solo estaban en el pasillo ambas Sailors, con la sorpresa desfigurando sus atractivos rostros. Congeladas, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y ambas bocas abiertas, miraban incrédulas hacia el piso donde un muy traumado Seiya Kou les devolvía una mirada apenada. 

* * *

Muy bien. Este es el segundo capítulo. Me di cuenta tarde que en el capítulo anterior se me perdió la configuración del documento y no se entendía dónde comenzaba y dónde terminaba la historia. ¡Disculpen! A veces me olvido que hay que modificar todo eso en el manager de FF.

Por el momento voy a subir lo que tengo escrito, pero no sé si lo voy a continuar. Aunque adoro escribir, tampoco me gusta hacerlo en balde sin recibir críticas u opiniones.

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Incontrolable**

 _byUnplugged_

* * *

—¿Comiste algo en particular?

Seiya resopló ante la pregunta, en su opinión, ridícula; y negó con la cabeza. Frente a él, la médica personal de Kakyuu, Alba, no despegaba sus ojos del parte médico entre sus manos, mientras asentía cada una de las respuestas del muchacho y las anotaba con tranquilidad. Llevaba cuarenta minutos sentado en la pequeña sala y su ansiedad empezaba a hacer estragos, contribuyendo con su mal humor.

Ciertamente, no estaba dentro de sus planes que todo Kinmoku resultara enterado de su situación particular actual. Lo había manejado bien durante unos meses y habría deseado que continuara de esa manera. La mujer lo escrutaba con la mirada de vez en cuando y con poco disimulo, asombrada por su apariencia. El Seiya actual era el mismo de hace algún tiempo atrás, pero en sus facciones se notaba el crecimiento. Lógicamente, había madurado junto con Fighter. Mientras a su versión femenina se le habían asentado aún más cada uno de sus rasgos femeninos, el muchacho ahora presentaba facciones mucho más definidas, hombros más anchos y músculos voluminosos. La cintura seguía siendo pequeña y las piernas largas y torneadas. Atrás había quedado la imagen del adolescente para dar paso a la de un joven adulto.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál pueda ser el disparador de estos cambios involuntarios? —entonó curiosa Alba mirándolo, esta vez, directo a los ojos.

Seiya tragó grueso y le fue totalmente imposible evitar el sonrojo. Desvió la mirada avergonzado hacia un costado, encontrando a la pared sumamente interesante en esos momentos. Negó levemente con la cabeza, cohibido. Alba, observadora, depositó el archivo hacia un costado y se inclinó hacia adelante, con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Fighter?

—Seiya. —corrigió, automáticamente.

—Bien. Seiya. —concedió, comprensiva. La situación era delicada. —¿Estás seguro que me dices la verdad?

Seiya buscó otro punto en el techo para fijar la mirada. No quería decir la verdad, era vergonzoso. Y si sus hermanas se enterasen… ¡por el cosmos! Serían capaces de viajar a la tierra y estirar los sedosos cabellos de Serena hasta dejarla calva. Alba suspiró y decidió poner mano dura.

—Escucha, Figt-… Seiya, si no me dices todo lo que sabes acerca de este… fenómeno, difícilmente pueda ayudarte. —explicó, despacio, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ante la actitud reacia, suspiró otra vez. La paciencia no era precisamente una virtud, pero debía esforzarse. —Mira, si lo que te preocupa es que se lo pueda decir a alguien, debes entender que estoy bajo secreto profesional.

Tras un momento de deliberación interna, mientras jugaba nervioso con sus manos, Seiya se decidió a contestar. Sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente mientras se revolvía un par de veces en la silla, incómodo con la situación.

—Está bien. Es algo… —pasó sus manos por el cabello, desordenándolo. —vergonzoso. En los últimos tiempos estuve teniendo sueños… húmedos, que ocasionan que me despierte con este cuerpo. Las primeras veces, volvía de manera automática a mi verdadero cuerpo y ahora…

—¿Y en estos sueños, aparecías con tu forma femenina? —indagó.

—No. —afirmó avergonzado.

Como Fighter, quien realmente era, confesar esa información, la hacía sentir realmente como una degenerada. Era demasiado consiente de su condición de mujer pero pareciera que de alguna manera anhelaba su lado masculino.

—Aparezco como Seiya —confesó.

Alba suspiró. Jamás había imaginado encontrarse en semejante situación cuando decidió estudiar para médica. Miró al atractivo muchachito con algo parecido a la pena. Podía decir, con total seguridad, que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Este era un caso más para la psicología que para la medicina.

—Mira. No te voy a decir esto como médica, porque lo que te pasa escapa a mis conocimientos. Te lo voy a decir como si fuera tu amiga, una amiga que tiene una intuición al respecto. —el joven se inclinó para escuchar con más atención lo que Alba tuviera para decirle. —Se supone que Seiya y Fighter son la misma persona, pero que no puedas volver a tu cuerpo original por voluntad propia me hace pensar que, en algún recóndito lugar de tu mente, Seiya Kou existe como una entidad propia.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar por unos cruciales segundos. Por el rostro de Seiya, pasaron mil y un expresiones, sorpresa, disgusto, miedo, tensión.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Yo soy Seiya y Fighter! —exasperado, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por círculos dentro del recinto, hablando más consigo mismo que otra cosa —Jamás tuve pensamientos disociados al transformarme, mis voluntades siempre fueron las mismas estando en una forma o en la otra. Es mi mente la que toma decisiones, la única que existe, la de Fighter, solo que en un cuerpo masculino.

Alba torció sus labios enigmáticamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es que si solo tú tomas las decisiones, no puedes volver a tu cuerpo?

La miró con una mezcla de irritación y desesperación.

—Yo… y–. Yo no lo sé.

—Lo que yo creo, es que ahora Fighter maneja el cuerpo que Seiya quiere que tengas y no te deja volver. —expuso Alba, un poco mareada por la situación pero tratando de ordenar sus ideas—. Y si esta situación se ha ido agravando con el tiempo, según lo que me has contado, puede que en el futuro él haga más que eso.

Frente a ella, su paciente tembló y su rostro se tornó aún más pálido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No quiero asustarte, porque éstas son solo suposiciones mías. Pero quizá Seiya adquiera la fuerza para hacer desaparecer a Fighter.

Luego de eso, solo se escuchó el característico ruido de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Seiya, Fighter o quien quiera que sea, se había desmayado frente a ella. Suspiró. No iba a ser fácil levantar semejante cuerpo hasta ponerlo en la camilla.

* * *

¡Disculpen la demora! Anduve de viaje con mi grupo de teatro y se me pasó volando el tiempo. Este capítulo es un poquito más largo, supongo que para compensar. Falta bastante para que nuestra querida Serena aparezca, primero Seiya/Fighter tiene que entender qué carajo le está pasando. Y no le va a ser fácil, pobre. Veremos cómo sigue.

Les agradezco muchísimo cada uno de sus reviews, sus favs, sus suscripciones, ¡todo! La verdad es que me ponen muy contenta. Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea, ahí abajo. A Sakume y a Guest, que no les puedo contestar, ¡muchas gracias por leer y escribirme!

¡Saludos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre, Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Incontrolable**

 _by Unplugged_

* * *

—¡Lleva tres días durmiendo!

Healer estaba desesperada. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin detenerse ni un segundo, como si caminando encontrase alguna mágica solución al problema actual. Desde el borde de su cama, sentada con elegancia y rectitud características, Maker la miraba con calma y un poco de condescendencia, dejándola descargar todas sus frustraciones en un monólogo interminable.

—¡Tres! ¿Quién duerme tres días seguidos? Va, va a… ¡morir de inacción o algo así! —concluyó la menor, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Lo dudo—le contestó Maker, lacónica. Alguien debía mantener la calma por ambas, hasta que llegase Kakyuu y, con su habitual aura pacífica, bajara los nervios de Sailor Healer, que empezaban a hacer estragos. —Y te recuerdo que la semana pasada dormiste dos días seguidos, sin despertarte ni para comer.

Healer tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Con una mezcla de molestia y pena, solo atinó a mirar mal a la muchacha sobre la cama.

—¡Eso fue distinto! Yo no me ando desmayando por el castillo después de perder el control de mi cuerpo.

Antes de que Maker pudiera responderle, tres suaves golpes sonaron antes de que la puerta se abriera. La Princesa ingresó con parsimonia y, mientras sus súbditas y, a la vez, amigas, se inclinaban a manera de saludo, les dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Siento interrumpir su conversación.

—No es ninguna interrupción, Princesa —sonrió Maker. —La estábamos esperando. ¿Cómo se encuentra Seiya?

Kakyuu miró a ambas chicas y, con un gesto de su mano, las invitó a tomar asiento a la pequeña mesita en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Healer, que había parado de actuar como desquiciada con la entrada de su princesa, acató rápidamente, aún con la preocupación bañando su rostro. Aunque se pasaba mucho tiempo ignorando a las otras sailors y comportándose indiferente, debía admitir que sentía debilidad por ambas. Si bien no lo dejaba ver, las quería como a hermanas, como a su única familia. Maker, con mucha más tranquilidad pero con la misma preocupación, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Kakyuu.

—En algún momento de la noche Seiya se fue. Ahora la que descansa en Fighter, la hemos trasladado a su habitación para que cuando despierte se sienta más cómoda. La vigila una de las mucamas —explicó, sin dejar de advertir el alivio que atravesaba por las expresiones de las muchachas.

—¡Genial! —aplaudió Healer, como una niña pequeña, mientras Maker recomponía un gesto serio, imaginando que había más por decir.

—Sin embargo…—Kakyuu dudó en comentar las inquietudes de la doctora, no quería arruinar la felicidad de la menor por algo que tenía tantas posibilidades de pasar como de no hacerlo.

—Sin embargo, podría ser que esto vuelva a suceder. ¿Es eso lo que iba a decir, su majestad? —terminó por ella Maker, para el horror de su compañera.

La princesa suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza. El panorama no era bueno según las conjeturas que le trasmitido Alba, aunque ella misma esperaba estar equivocada.

—Según la doctora Alba podría seguir sucediendo. No hay demasiadas bases científicas para afirmarlo y son solo especulaciones basadas en la charla que tuvieron, pero es posible que... —tomó aire antes de decirlo, haciendo crecer las expectativas de sus guerreras —Es posible que Seiya empiece a funcionar como un ente separado a Fighter.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Healer fuera de sí, levantándose con violencia y tirando su silla en el proceso. Eso era imposible, ella sabía cómo funcionaba, también tenía un alterego: Yaten Kou no existía, Yaten Kou era ella. Lo mismo sucedía con Taiki y de igual manera debía pasar con Seiya.

Mientras la peliplateada volvía a su caminata eterna y angustiosa por la habitación, un pesado silencio se formó entre las tres, encerrándolas a cada una en sus propias cavilaciones. Unos tímidos golpes se hicieron escuchar y, por la puerta apareció una mucama que reverenció a la princesa y a las guerreras.

—Su majestad, la señorita Fighter ha despertado.

* * *

Otra vez con demora, pero este es el cuarto capítulo. Estoy muy pero muy feliz con todo el apoyo que me dan, con los reviews, los favoritos, los follows, ¡todo! De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Gracias Lizzy Kou, no puedo contestarte por privado así que te agradezco acá, al igual que a Ro.

No son malas noticias, pero no voy a comprometerme a lo de actualizar una vez por semana, porque son falsas esperanzas. ¡Soy terrible y angustiosamente inconstante! De igual manera, no se preocupen, que la historia sigue y no pienso dejarla. Solo... tengan paciencia. Intentaré no dejar pasar más de dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo.

De nuevo, gracias. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
